TSUKIPRO
TSUKIPRO '''(ツキプロ) is a multi-media series following the careers of ten 2.5D idol groups under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION, and 2 under Sun promotion entertainment. So far the series involves an extensive discography (both music and drama CDs), a mobile rhythm game, an entertainment app, an anime series, a manga, several online radio series, three 2.5D dance live series, and a live action movie. Characters While TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION is responsible for a wide variety of idol groups the TSUKIPRO series involves twelve, predominantly all male, idol units, & one solo artist. These units are split into several groups: the ALIVE series, the SQ series, the Wizard of twins LICO & GLI series, the ALTAIR THEATER series, the VAZZROCK series, the X Lied Project, WAOOON, & the SUNPRO series. The ALIVE series is made up of the units SOARA and Growth, the members of these units are younger than those of the SQ and VAZZROCK series. They have much lighter themes in their music and their music has generally more of a pop sound, with Growth's music having a celtic aspect to it. The SQ series is made up of the units SolidS and QUELL; SolidS music is largely rock and, as the members are slightly older, their songs focus on more mature themes, QUELL's music is also somewhat rock/pop, but is generally more mellow with more ballad-style songs. The Wizard of twins LICO & Gli is a cross series collaboration between TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs and Glico, the food company responsible for products such as Pocky and Pretz; the members double as magicians and idols and are part of the unit Swiiiiiits!. Swiiiiiits! as a group have a light pop sound, similar to the ALIVE units. The members of Swiiiiiits! also split into two sub-units, Noir Révolution & White Knight Orchestra. The ALTAIR THEATER series, alternatively known as TSUKICRO, is made up of a unit of the same name, as well as the sub-units RIGEL, Regulus and Sargas; like the members of ALIVE they're all relatively young and their music has a light, pop sound. Unlike the ALIVE units who were part of a fictional competition to enter under TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs management the voice actors of this series are all winners of a real life grand prix to become 2.5D idols, with some characters even sharing physical characteristics, and/or names, with their voice actors. The VAZZROCK series is made up of the units VAZZY and ROCK DOWN. So far VAZZY and ROCK DOWN's style appears to be rock, similar to SolidS, and the two units frequently perform cross-unit songs with each other. The X Lied Project is a cross agency collaboration project between TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs and their rivals, Sun promotion entertainment, featuring the units of infinit0, representing TSUKINO, and TOBARI, from SUNPRO. Based on infinit0's few musical releases so far their style seems to be light electro-pop, while TOBARI seem to be set up for a more rock focused sound. The SUNPRO series is managed by a rival production company known as Sun promotion entertainment (in-universe; but are in reality produced by TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs like the other units) and currently only features one unit. ZIX, Growth's rival unit, were initially the only unit under Sun promotion (prior to the introduction of TOBARI), & so far they appear to have a pop-rock musical style. WAOOON are a group under TSUKINO not affiliated with a unit series that was formed as part of the Inugoya Channel radio series. The unit features John Zeroness (aka Akira Takizawa) who is also a solo artist under TSUKIPRO as well as the composer for the ALIVE units and SolidS '''ALIVE SOARA SOARA is a five-man unit led by Sora Ohara, the members of this unit all went to high school together. They have a light pop/rock sound with Sora and Morihito providing vocals and guitar, Soshi on drums, Ren on the keyboard, and Nozomu on bass. Originally, only Sora and Morihito provided vocals in their songs but in recent releases all five members of the band have been singing. In line with the other units of ALIVE and SQ, SOARA have an elemental theme, representing air. Members: * Sora Ohara * Morihito Arihara * Soshi Kagurazaka * Ren Munakata * Nozomu Nanase Manager: * Hinata Wakatsuki Growth Growth is a four-man unit led by Koki Eto, their songs have a light pop/folk sound and they've been known to often perform Western style ballads with their songs often having a Celtic sound. Fitting with their name, Growth have a nature theme. Members: * Koki Eto * Kensuke Yaegashi * Ryota Sakuraba * Mamoru Fujimura Manager: * Minato Mochiduki SQ SolidS SolidS is a four-man unit led by Shiki Takamura, who is also their songwriter and producer. Their songs have a distinct rock/electrorock sound and are known for focusing on mature themes and posing provocatively on album covers and promo images. While not as obvious as the other units, SolidS represent fire. Members: * Shiki Takamura * Tsubasa Okui * Rikka Sera * Dai Murase Manager: * Fumihiko Haiduki QUELL QUELL is a four-man unit led by Shu Izumi, who also doubles as their producer. QUELL have a closer relationship with their fellow SQ members, SolidS; in part due to the fact that both unit leaders were previously in a unit together in their youth, and still remain good friends. As a unit they debuted a little later than the other ALIVE/SQ units, having only formed in the summer of 2016; they mostly sing pop-rock ballads and have a water theme. Members: * Shu Izumi * Eichi Horimiya * Issei Kuga * Ichiru Kuga The Wizard of twins LICO & GLI Swiiiiiits! Swiiiiiits! is a six person unit made up of magicians from Glicoland, and is the only unit in TSUKIPRO to feature a female. All six members are named and themed after one of the food products created by Glico (Pocky, Pretz, Bisco, Van Houten Chocolate, Almond Peak, & Bitte, respectively).Swiiiiiits! have a light pop sound like ALIVE or ALTAIR THEATER, which can also be seen in their solo series songs. The unit also splits into two sub-units of three members each, Noir Révolution (Gli, Bis Jr. & Lise) & White Knight Orchestra (Lico, Dia & Stein). * Lico * Gli * Bis Jr. * Dia * Lise * Stein ALTAIR THEATER ALTAIR THEATER (also known as TSUKICRO, Gekidan Altair, or Algeki) is a nineteen-man unit led by Tatsuhiko containing three sub-units (RIGEL, Regulus, & Sargas), the members of which are decided through popularity polls. The unit was constructed as part of a 2.5D live grand prix held by Sony music in 2016, initially only 13 members were chosen (one of whom was eventually dropped due to contract violations), but eight new members were chosen in a second round of auditions in 2017 (one of whom dropped out due to school commitments). Currently only the original members have been voted into sub-units, a second poll has yet to occur to change the member sorting and account for the new members. So far the series has a very light pop style, though the different sub-units have subtly different styles. The future of Algeki is currently considered uncertain by most fans: the official TSUKICRO site was recently taken down (though the Algeki site remains active), TSUKICRO has been removed from Sacra's artist lineup, they haven't produced new music or drama content in over a year, the official fanclub was terminated at the end of 2018, and Tsukipara made an announcement regarding discontinuing Algeki content (though this notice was removed after a few hours, though it is unclear if this means they have reversed that decision or not). However, neither Sony/Sacra or TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs have yet to make an official statement regarding the future of the series. Members: * Rintaro Ichigaya (RIGEL) * Izumo Osaki (RIGEL) * Sakuya Kasumi (Sargas) * Tatsuhiko Kaname (Regulus) * Toma Kamiya (Regulus) * Mikado Gokokuji (Sargas) * Yuri Shinonome (Sargas) * Yosuke Shibuya (RIGEL) * Ritsu Senkawa (Sargas) * Maki Tatsumi (RIGEL) * Hijiri Tsukishima (Sargas) * Itsuki Nagata (Regulus) * Nobuaki Azabu * Kazuki Kuramae * Taiki Komagome * Daisuke Toyosu * Tatsuya Nakano * Shozo Morishita * Junpei Ryogoku VAZZROCK VAZZY VAZZY is a six-man unit led by Takaaki Mamiya, they are a newer unit that was introduced alongside ROCK DOWN as part of the VAZZROCK series at 2017's AGF. They appear to have a rock style like the SQ series; and, alongside ROCK DOWN, all the members represent different gemstones. Members: * Takaaki Mamiya * Ouka Kira * Issa Kiduku * Futaba Kiduku * Naosuke Oyama * Yuma Shirase ROCK DOWN ROCK DOWN is a six-man unit led by Shou Onoda. They are a newer unit that was introduced alongside VAZZY as part of the VAZZROCK series at 2017's AGF. Their music style is like VAZZY & SQ, predominantly rock. They frequently do mixed unit songs with VAZZY as part of their bi-color and play of color CD series. Members: * Shou Onoda * Haruto Kujikawa * Reiji Amaha * Ayumu Tachibana * Gaku Oguro * Ruka Nadumi X Lied Project infinit0 infinit0 is a duo made up of two of the former members of the nationally famous idol group that Shiki Takamura, Shu Izumi & Takaaki Mamiya were formerly in. They seem to hold no ill feelings towards their former group-mates, and are in fact excited at the prospect of working with them again. The duo was introduced at the 2018 AGF and currently their musical style leans towards electro-pop, and they have a theme of infinity and starting from zero. They were announced to be part of the X Lied Project between TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs and Sun promotion entertainment alongside the new unit, TOBARI. * Rei Sukigawa * Roa Mikaze TOBARI TOBARI is a two-man unit from Sun promotion entertainment, the rival agency to TSUKINO. Shiou is the "ace" of SUNPRO and has been with them since he was a junior and recently had a strong desire to create a new unit with Kuroi, who was formerly the member of a band scouted by SUNPRO. TOBARI are SUNPRO's newest unit, announced at 2019 AGF, they are yet to release any music but their profile hints towards a rock based sound. * Shiou Amagi * Kuroi Hashiba SUNPRO ZIX ZIX is a two-man unit under the management of Sun promotion entertainment, and are the rival unit of Growth due to the fact three of Growth's members were formerly under the management of SUNPRO before transferring to TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs. Mitsuru in particular seems to hold a strong rivalry, bordering on dislike, of Growth, particularly towards Ryota and Koki, with the former having similar hostile feelings. As of the anime episode Parallel Lineage, the two units appear to get along better and acknowledge each other as rivals, but with respect now rather than animosity. Based on ZIX's only musical release so far they appear to have pop-rock style. * Makoto Sugai * Mitsuru Hishida WAOOON WAOOON WAOOON is a duo made up of John Zeroness (aka Akira Takizawa), ALIVE & SolidS' composer, and Junta Terashima, the seiyuu of Growth's Mamoru Fujimura. The duo are also the hosts of the Inugoya Channel radio and their only musical release so far served as the channel's opening and ending themes. Similar to ALTAIR THEATER, the future of the unit is currently unclear as they've not produced any more content since their single release and the Inugoya Channel hasn't broadcast since 2017, but no official statement has been made. * John Zeroness * Junta Terashima Akira Takizawa In addition to being one half of the WAOOON unit, Akira performs as a solo artist for TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs. He has released several solo CDs so far, including one of the soundtracks for SOARA's live-action movie. His music has a light pop sound, not too dissimilar to ALIVE's music. Media * Discography: As of 2020 the idol groups from ALIVE, SQ, ALTAIR THEATER, Swiiiiiits!, & VAZZROCK have all released multiple singles and drama CDs, while infinit0 has only seen the release of a few singles, and one mini-album, while ZIX has to date only released one single and TOBARI have yet to release anything. * Games: Launched on April 25, 2017, TSUKINO PARADISE was a mobile rhythm game featuring a variety of the units managed by TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION, including SOARA, Growth, SolidS, QUELL and ALTAIR THEATER. The game closed on February 5, 2020, currently no successor game/app has been announced. TSUKINO PARK is another mobile app game where players use the members of the various units to complete mini-games and rank in special events. As TSUKINO PARK closed in 2018 a new game app known as TSUKINO WORLD, announced at 2018 AGF, was released in July 2019. * Variety Show: TSUKIPRO CHANNEL is a variety show featuring the voice cast of SOARA, Growth, SolidS, QUELL, & TSUKICRO. The show currently has two seasons. * Anime: An anime series known as TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION began on October 4, 2017, focusing on the four groups of ALIVE and SQ. A sequel was announced at the end of the first season though the release date is currently unknown. * TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION: A manga series adapting the anime began serialisation in ZERO-SUM on July 27, 2018, with each chapter adapting an individual episode. The chapters have been collected in two volumes, each with a special edition version. * Lives: Since their debut in 2015 the units of TSUKIPRO have held at least one live concert each year; the lives either feature the four (three in 2015/16) units of ALIVE/SQ or focus on the individual series (ALIVE, SQ, VAZZROCK & ALTAIR THEATER). Until 2019 no solo unit lives were held, as of 2020 though three lives exclusively dedicated to one group each (QUELL, SolidS, & Growth) have either been held or announced. So far the only groups not to have any involvement in a full live are Swiiiiiits!, infinit0, ZIX & TOBARI. * Stage Plays: A 2.5D dance live stageplay titled SolidS & QUELL on STAGE, or S.Q.S for short, began in 2018 with three episodes and two lives in its first season. Another 3 episode season is currently in production for the S.Q.S series, and a second series focusing on ALIVE (and ZIX) known as ALIVESTAGE, or IVESTA for short, was announced for 2019 at the 2018 AGF. So far two episodes have been released in IVESTA with the third to be released in 2020. A third series, TSUKIPRO STAGE, was announced in early 2020; the series will feature the members of TSUKISTA & IVESTA, currently only one episode is planned. * Live Action Movie: While no details were revealed, a live action movie for SOARA was announced alongside ALIVESTAGE at 2018 AGF. The movie premiered on October 4th, 2019, and incorporates the plot of SOARA's first drama CD, Sotsugyou -Tabidatsu Kimi ni-. * Print Media: TSUKIPROINFO is a monthly 12 page magazine published by TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs featuring news about upcoming music and projects, as well as giving out bonus trivia and insights into the characters and units. So far there have been two book releases for the TSUKIPRO series: SolidS visualbook, FOCUS, and the S.Q.S visualbook, CAST × TRIBUTE 2019. Official Websites * TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION * TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION * Alive ** ALIVESTAGE ** SOARA Movie ** TSUKIPRO STAGE * SolidS * QUELL ** SQS * VAZZROCK * ALTAIR THEATER * The Wizard of twins LICO & GLI ** TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs site ** Glico site * ZIX * infinit0 * Twitter: ** TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION ** TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION ** ALIVE info ** SQ info ** VAZZROCK info ** Glico info ** infinit0 info ** TOBARI info ** TSUKINO PARK ** TSUKINO PARADISE ** TSUKINO WORLD ** S.Q.S ** IVESTA ** SOARA Movie ** TSUKIPRO Channel ** TSUKIPRO event info Category:Guide Category:Browse Category:TSUKIPRO